The Apple's Not Far From The Tree
by redsilverfox
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Children of two prominent Upper East Siders fall in love like they did.


The Apple's Not Far From The Tree

Summary: The title speaks for itself. Children of two prominent Upper East Siders fall in love like they did.

A/N: I don't know if I'm going to finish this, but the story line is in my head. To keep it going, I don't need a quota of reviewers, but I'm going to need a few reviews just to keep me going. Thanks. :)

Chapter One: Carter Sebastian Van der Woodsen-Archibald

It was a fine morning at the Van der Woodsen-Archibald household. Nate was at his usual, reading the newspaper at the table and Serena eating her pancakes with strawberries on them. Serena and Nate smiled at each other for no reason at all. They were too damn happy. But then, Serena felt a twist on her stomach, like she was about to barf. So she rushed to the bathroom and barfed. Nate put the newspaper down as he saw Serena running to the bathroom but locked it before he got in.

"Serena, is everything okay?" Nate said as he knocked on the bathroom door and he was concerned by his wife's situation.

"No." and Serena continued to barf once more.

Nate heard a flush of the toilet and the sound of running water as he waited outside the door. Serena opened the door and fixed her hair. She looked miserable, Nate thought. So, Nate hugged Serena and Serena cried at his shoulders, there was something wrong with her, she wasn't slow, but she knew that something big was coming.

As soon as Serena freshened up after eating her breakfast, she went to the drugstore to get a pregnancy test to be really sure. She was actually having these 'morning sickness' symptoms for a few days, but she really didn't want to worry Nate. So as Serena bought the test and went home, she did as she was instructed by the instructions on the box.

"Here goes," Serena said nervously to herself.

Serena was waiting, anxious, and nervous, she was walking back and forth in the bathroom thinking, if she were pregnant or not. She kept twisting her fingers and breathing excessively. Then the timer rang.

She closed her eyes before she looked at the test. She gulped and then…

"Positive."

"Oh my God," she said happily.

As she was jumping for excitement, she heard someone enter the front door and it was Nate. She couldn't be happier to know that Nate was the one that entered. So she left the bathroom as fast as she could to meet with Nate. As they saw each other at the hallway of the second floor, Serena hugged Nate as tight as she could, Nate was still confused by this.

"Hey sweetie." Nate said kissing Serena on the cheek.

Serena was still smiling.

"What's up?" Nate said putting his suit case down and fixing his tie a bit.

"I'm pregnant!" Serena said with all glee. Nate got all very excited.

They kissed with uttermost passion and giggled in between the kiss.

"I'm going to be a dad." Nate said smiling.

"I'm going to be a mom!" Serena shouted and jumped and they kissed once more.

* * *

After a day of the check up, knowing that there was a fetus the size of a peanut and Serena maybe 6 weeks pregnant with a chance of giving labor by December, they called Chuck and Blair to meet up with them at the Palace.

"I can't wait for Chuck and Blair to know!" Serena said enthusiastically as she was holding Nate's hand as they were walking towards the table where Chuck and Blair were. Nate just smiled and gave Serena a peck on the lips.

The two couples have met up at the Palace Dining Hall. They remembered the last time the four of them were together, Junior Year and it was after Serena's arrival, and it was the first time they all got together in one room with Dan Humphrey. Anyway, getting back, Chuck and Blair are a stronger couple than ever, even without their silly games and role playing, they somehow managed to put some spice in their relationship.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed as she saw Blair and Chuck. Blair stood up to hug Serena and Chuck stood up to bro hug Nate. And Serena hugged Chuck and Nate hugged Blair.

"So, Archibalds, what's with the reunion?" Chuck broke the ice as they sat down.

The couple looked lovingly at each other and…

"I'm pregnant!" Serena exclaimed and Nate exclaimed, "Serena's pregnant!"

"OH MY GOD!" Blair said shouting and didn't care if she was heard by the people in the dining hall.

The Non-Judging Breakfast club hugged once more and talked.

* * *

It was August; Serena was 5 months in her pregnancy. She was walking along the sidewalk of NYC. She was bored and she didn't want to stay inside the house. Blair was supposed to come but an emergency meeting made her cancel. Nate was working and Chuck, well, why ask Chuck right? [=))]

So, she was walking along and she bumped into someone familiar. Someone she hadn't seen in a long, long time. It was Carter Baizen!

"Hey!" Serena said as she initiated a big hug from Carter.

"Hey to you too." Carter said as she hugged Serena.

"Oh, oh, what have we got here?" Carter pointed to Serena's growing belly.

Serena laughed and just maternally touched her stomach.

"How long are you?" Carter asked.

"Five months."

"Wow! That's nice, really. Who's the father?"

"Why don't we get a drink first and continue talking later." Serena said.

"Sure."

So the duo walked towards the nearest café and Serena ordered an Iced Chocolate Frappucino and Carter ordered the same thing as well.

"You hadn't answered my question yet, Van der Woodsen." Carter said.

"Still on the last name basis are we Carter?" Serena replied.

"It's Nate." Serena continued.

"Oh, well then, I shouldn't be calling you Van der Woodsen." Carter joked.

And they both laughed.

"You look nice and radiant." Carter complimented.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself Carter." Serena complimented back and talked some more.

* * *

Having known that their baby was a boy, Serena and Nate couldn't think of names. They were lying in bed watching TV and hoping a good name would come up for their baby.

"How 'bout we name the baby, Edward?" Serena suggested.

"It's too common. Besides, I really don't approve of Edward." Nate said.

"What's wrong with Edward?"

"Nothing, it's just too common."

"Okay. How 'bout… Xavier?"

"Do you want to name our kid after some bald telepathic dude? No, I don't think so." Nate joked.

"How about after your name Nate, I mean, he could carry on your name." Serena suggested once more.

"No, I don't think so, besides, I don't want him having my name. He should have an identity."

"Alright then…"

Serena thought long and hard for more names and thought of…

"How 'bout… Carter?" Serena said looking at Nate's eyes.

"Carter, as in, Carter Baizen?"

"Yup."

Serena gave Nate a please look.

"Fine, I mean, it's not that bad right?"

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to be laughed at, at the playground. Okay one more name, he needs to have a second name."

"I'm getting tired Serena, maybe we should think of it tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay,"

Nate kissed Serena goodnight and he kissed Serena's womb like he was kissing the baby.

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and Serena hasn't given birth yet. She was tired of being pregnant but she had fun having the pregnancy. With Serena haven't given birth yet, the Non-Judging Breakfast Club decided to have Christmas together at the Basses just the four of them.

"Good morning." Serena said as she saw Nate waking up.

"Good morning to you too." Nate replied. He hugged Serena and kissed her womb.

"Why don't we go downstairs and open some presents?" Nate initiated and kissed Serena in the forehead.

"I'd love that." Serena said with a smile. Nate stood up and helped Serena stand up. She was rubbing her womb and she put on a robe to warm her up a bit.

So they went down and Serena sat down on the couch and touched her belly once more. Nate gave his present to Serena and kissed Serena on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Honey." Nate said and Serena smiled and Serena gave Nate a quick peck on the lips.

She opened it and saw a mug that says 'No. 1 Hottest Mom.' Serena rolled her eyes at this but still she appreciated it. But there was one more gift that Nate had to give for her. A beautiful diamond necklace he bought at Tiffany's.

"Awww, Nate." She again gave another kiss for Nate.

Serena stood up and was looking for Nate's present under the tree.

So she gave her present to Nate and it was… a new watch! It was one of the most expensive watches and Serena have been saving up for it because Nate was interested in it.

They opened more presents, ate breakfast and waited for the afternoon to come.

* * *

It was Christmas night and the Archibalds have arrived at the Bass penthouse at the Palace. Serena was wearing a red dress because it was Christmas and Nate was wearing a tie and polo and black slacks.

They greeted one another at the door and the Archibalds have given their presents to the Basses and vice versa.

"So, S, feeling anything bad so far?" Blair asked concerned a bit.

"No, not at all. I'm feeling fine." Serena replied as she was touching her belly.

"Can I touch it?" Blair asked.

"Sure."

Blair touched it and Blair talked to baby Carter while inside it.

"Okay enough with the baby talk, let's eat, I'm starving." Chuck said.

After eating they headed to the living room and talked.

"So this will be our last Christmas as just married couples." Blair said.

"Yeah," they nodded in agreement.

"There'll be babies and next thing you know grandchildren." Blair said once more.

"Chuck, I want to have a baby." Blair insisted.

"You want to make one now?" Chuck asked and with the look on his face he wants to do it.

"Okay, you two, get a room, we're leaving." Nate said.

"Oh come on, we were just joking, as soon as you leave, we'll do it, we can wait right?"

"Yeah," Chuck said.

The four talked more and eventually Serena and Nate left.

* * *

It was 2 a.m. of December 28. Serena was cringing in pain and she woke up because of that. Serena sat up and was rubbing her womb and breathing a lot of times. Nate woke up because of the breathing sounds Serena was making.

"You okay?" Nate asked very concerned of his wife.

Serena just nodded.

"You sure?"

"I don't know," Serena replied.

"We should go to the hospital."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, have you packed the bags?" Nate asked.

"No, sorry."

"It's okay, I'll be packing them, just sit there okay, everything's going to be okay." Nate said kissing his wife's forehead.

Nate was rushing to pack their belongings before they headed to the hospital but after a few minutes,

"Nate, my water just broke." Serena said.

"Okay, no need to panic, we're going as soon as I finish this, okay?" Nate said rushing to Serena and kissing her once more.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Nate said ecstatic.

So like Nate said, they were going as soon as he has finished packing their bags. He was assisting his wife to walk down the stairs and he called his driver to ready the limo.

"Nate, please call Blair please." Serena said in between breaths.

"Okay."

Blair and Chuck were asleep but Nate was calling.

"Hello?" Blair said softly.

"Blair, it's me, Serena's in labor, we want you to be in the hospital."

"Okay, we're going."

Anyway, they arrived there shortly and have requested a private room and after an hour Blair and Chuck have arrived.

"Hey!" Blair said as she saw Serena lying on the hospital bed.

"Wow! MY NEPHEW'S COMING TO THE WORLD!" Blair continued as she hugged Serena.

"Congratulations," Chuck said to the couple.

Then the doctor came in to check if Serena was dilated.

"Five centimeters," the doctor said.

"In a few hours, I'm going to be Auntie Blair, this is going to be so exciting!" Blair said with all glee.

"And I'm going to be Uncle Chuck," Chuck said without enthusiasm at all. Nate laughed who was at Serena's bedside.

An hour came and the doctor came in as well, and the doctor said

"10 centimeters, you're good to go,"

Blair and Chuck left the room for Serena and Nate and the doctor and the nurse for Serena's labor.

After six long hours of labor, Carter Sebastian Van der Woodsen-Archibald was born.

And this is the beginning of our story.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long chapter. :)


End file.
